Ib, the past returns
by Puddin and Cream
Summary: Ib and Garry left the gallery, but ever since, Ib has been haunted by dreams of a certain blonde painting. What happens when Ib is taken back to Guertena's secret gallery? Will Garry be able to save her from her fate? And what is his dark secret? And how can Mary be there if they both watched her burn to ashes? (Warning, this is yuri. X3)
1. Chapter 1

~Ib's Pov~

My eyelids fluttered open as I gave a soft groan. I blinked quickly and sat up, looking around. When my vision stopped blurring I sighed, seeing at once where I was. I shouldn't be so surprised in all honestly, this dream has always been the same, although a little different each time, since the day I and Garry left that Gallery.

I had come to nickname it, the gallery that is, Guertena's secret world, and Garry said that it was a very smart and true choice for a name. We didn't often speak of it, it was a unspoken vow. Never speak of what happened. Yet me and Garry became good friends. I see him every Tuesday and Friday, and Saturday, in fact, and we eat macaroons at a cafe each time. We never grow bored of them.

But back on track, every single night, I would have the same dream. I would describe it, but as it is already going on around me, I don't feel the need.

a tall girl slowly came out of the ashy black shadows, skipping slightly as she pranced towards me. Like me, she had aged, which only convinced me she was nothing more than a single dream, after all...paintings can't grow older. Her blonde, cornflower blonde in fact, hair tangled among itself and trailed down her back in a smooth, slightly messy waterfall of artful curls and waves,

her bright luminous blue eyes peered at me through the empty darkness, and I drew into myself. Her eyes where piercing into me, and made me feel exposed to her, which made me uncomfortable. A low, sweet giggle echoed around, vibrating at the invisible walls as she gazed at me, just a foot away now as she stopped, seemingly happy to just eye me.

i was feeling uncomfortable by now, I never had liked to be stared at. The children in my primary school had stared, wary of my glittering crimson eyes, given to me by my mother. They would whisper and mock, and it only got worse once I grew older, till I took to shaping my bangs so they now covered my cursed eyes.

I sighed and spoke, my small, quiet voice wavering in the stillness. "Mary...?" The girl seemed to blink, and tilted her head, closing her eyes briefly before opening them. She bent down to My level, and I drew back slightly. But a strong, yet petite hand grabbed my arm, and stopped me. I looked at her, and froze as she leant forward, her voice echoing softly in my ear as she whispered "I liked your old hair better...you could see those enchanting eyes..."

my eyes widened in surprise, although she wouldn't have seen, and I watched, my mouth slightly open as she giggled and stroked my cheek, her hand cold and smooth. She drew away, and stepped back, smiling, and spoken a normal tone now.

"as much as I'd love to spend more time with you...you have to wake up. But I'll be seeing you, very soon..." Her smile widened and I softly uttered a single name before my vision blackened

"Mary..."


	2. Chapter 2

I shot up, panting softly as I tried to catch my breath. I clung to my covers and after a short while, groaned and burrowed back under them. She never left me alone...I mused absently. It was always the same place, although that was the first time she had been so bold.

Eventually I got out of bed, stretching and trying to straighten out my hair, which had taken the appearance of a birds nest. I walked sleepily to my closet and looked through it, humming in thought. I picked out a light blue blouse, and a skirt just a shade darker. I paired it with white stockings and some white flats and smiled at the cute result.

I ran a brush through my dark brown hair, and smiled as it flowed down my back, it had gotten longer over time, till it came to rest on my waist.

I then stretched and after making my bed, left my room to venture downstairs, sighing lightly. I saw my mother in the kitchen, humming as she went over yet another new catalogue, murmuring to herself as she browsed.

I shook my head, knowing over the next few days she would have ordered many new things that we would never use.

I smiled and walked over to her, hovering near her elbow as I coughed to make my presence known to her. She jumped and glanced at me, smiling at me with a cheerful expression before putting down the catalogue to hug me.

"Good morning dear, bout time you got out of that pit!" she giggled gayly to me, her eyes sparkling. I sighed lightly, a ready smile on my face. "thanks mother..." I murmured to her, before pulling out of her embrace.

She pouted lightly, sighing before smiling again "so, off out anywhere hun?" she asked with a curious look.

I nodded and smiled, feeling slightly more cheerful as I said to her "Hai, I am off to meet Garry at the cafe near mayberrow avenue."

She seemed to light up and nodded, glancing me over to make sure I looked well dressed. She had an odd habit where if she knew I was off to meet Garry she would always make sure I looked nice...although I have no idea why.

I just nodded and quickly hugged her, then backed away. I turned around and headed for the door with a slight smile, opening it and slipping out onto the porch. I walked out and closed the gate behind me, setting off down the empty street, feeling exited to meet Garry once more.

After a short while I came up to the cafe and smiled, walking in. My gaze set on a tall purple haired man was sat in one of the chairs, gazing awkwardly around before his gaze set on me. He smiled widely and gestured me over, to which I happily complied.

I went over smiling and sat next to him, and grinned when he started to chatter excitedly to me. He was wearing his usual ragged, coat, although he still protested that it was fashionable, and a blue shirt with jeans. His hair had grown quite a bit, and he tied it in a simple strip of ribbon.

He was going on about his new painting which he had worked hard on.

I smiled happily, since the gallery, Garry got into art, and he found he had a talent for it, which made me happy. i was glad one good thing came out of that gallery other than our friendship. I smiled and spoke happily to him "thats wonderful Garry-san, may I see it?"

H smiled and nodded before looking at me thoughtfully. "Ib..." he said sweetly, puppy eyes coming into show. I gulped with a wary look, sighing lightly. "yes..." I asked curiously.

He smiled and clasped his hand together. "well, I've been thinking, can we...well, If you feel ready, I really feel ready, go back to the gallery? just for a day!" he added quickly.

I blinked and my face paled as i looked at him. I breathed in deeply and gulped, smiling slightly at him. "I...guess so, It can't really hurt...right?" I asked softly with a curious look.

He grinned and hugged me, making me blush with the closeness. But I just smiled lightly, sighing. It couldn't hurt...right?


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed shakily as I looked around worriedly, clinging to Garry's arm warily. The gallery was looming over us as we stood outside of it, and my little bravery was fast fading. But I still stood tall, well, as tall as she could, and faced it head on.

Garry simply smiled reassuringly at me and squeezed my hand before taking slow, long steps towards the gallery with a determined look. I tried to mirror his expression as I took a deep breath, we had arrived at the big doors. I moved forward, pushing at them until they gave a long groan and opened. Garry chuckled and grinned at me, finding my lack of strength most probably amusing.

I pouted lightly and stepped into the building, blinking at the bright lights of the reception. Even Garry screwed up his nose a little bit at the brightness and artificial cheer fullness.

Garry walked to the front desk, where an old man was stood, reading an old battered book, looking quite out of sorts in the clean pristine reception room. He saw us and smiled brightly, putting down his book hastily.

"good day there, are you wanting entrance?" he asked us politely with a smile. I instantly smiled back, it was a real smile he gave us, his eyes twinkling.

Garry smiled at him as well and nodded "Hai, we would like two day passes please sir." he murmured to him. The old man nodded at us and quickly got two out, stating the price. Garry smiled and passed over the money, taking the tickets and passing me one.

"looks after it Ib." he told me, and i nodded, smiling slightly. We moved onwards after giving the old man a polite bow, which he returned. I looked in the first room we had entered, and my breath caught in my throat. I looked at the gigantic picture of the deep water fish. Even Garry flinched slightly, whistling gently under his breath "damn...that truly is scary, eh Ib?"

I nodded shakily, edging away from it. Just as i was about to go to the room where the rose sculptor was, i heard a familiar giggle, and thought i saw a flash of cornflower blonde hair. I gasped, spinning around, only to see nothing.

Garry looked at me, worry clear on his face as he took ahold of my shoulder "are you alright there Ib dear, you look like you've heard a ghost!" he chuckled with a tight smile, his eyes full of concern. I smiled forcibly, and he seemed to have bought it, but i spoke up, just to add to his reassurance "yes, i thought i heard something, but i guess i was just imagining again." i forced a small tinkling laugh, and he grinned, patting my head "oh, well thats ok, its good to have a big imagination!" he exclaimed happily.

I nodded, and then paused, looking at him "Garry...do you mind if i go look around upstairs?" i asked with puppy eyes of my own. He looked like he was going to say a flat out no, but he took one long look at my eyes, and his resistance crumbled. "fine...but be back here in twenty minutes, heaven forbid if i end up losing you." he grumbled, but his words had a double meaning. He didn't mean simply loosing track of me, he meant losing me to the gallery, and i hastened to reassure him. "don't you worry Garry-san!" i said chirpily "ill be back before you know it!" i said, but as i said those words, i swear i heard someone whisper by my ear, someone with a voice like melting chocolate "liar~"

I jumped but hid it, smiling lightly and grinning at him. He nodded and smiled, patting my head before walking off into the gallery, pausing to wave. I smiled and waved back, then headed back to the reception, walking up the stairs, but not before blinking. The man had vanished...

I shook it off and climbed the creaky stairs, looking around as i got to the top. I admired the pictures despite myself. As insane was Guertena would have to be to create such a world with only paint and brushes, he truly was a genius. Just as i was looking at the portrait of the hanged man, i heard some rustling, and small sounds, like something soft was falling on the floor.

I turned myself around, and the first thing i saw was a lemon yellow rose petal resting on the marble floor. My breath caught and i gasped, my hand flying to my mouth, but as i looked on, there where more. Yellow petals led to a small door by the death of an individual. I blinked, the door was green, and i hadn't ever seen it before.

I knew i shouldn't go near it, i should turn tail and run like the wind, trying to find Garry and get out if here. BUT i felt like i **had** to go in that room, i felt compelled, and my breath soon became short and ragged as i fought against it. Eventually though, i decided that **one** little peek in the room couldn't hurt me.

I slowly walked towards it, trying to not step on the petals as i finally reached the door. I thought i could hear something behind it, and pressed my ear against the wood. There seemed to be a rustling, and a light giggle. I frowned, and before my new found courage fled, i turned the knob, and opened the door. I creaked, and whatever had been making the noise went silent.

The room was dark, and smelt musty. I stepped in, and looked around, but i couldn't see anything clearly. I sighed in frustration, but soon wished id kept quiet.

A loud giggle sounded near me, making me scream and jump, and a light appeared, making the room much brighter. The walls where yellow, the floor green. A picture in an eight sided frame hung in the middle of the room.

I froze in horror, recognising exactly where i had seen that frame, but as i turned to flee, two strong petite hands grabbed her arms, and a body pressed against her as a childish giggle broke the silence. I turned my head to look at who was restraining me, and nearly fainted.

Blue eyes peered at me, and soft pink lips spread into a wide smile. Mary smiled at me, and just before my vision went black, she whispered in my ear

"welcome back home, Ib~"


End file.
